


The Seven Deadly Evanstan Sins.

by SuperAnarchy



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hint of homophobia in "Wrath", M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAnarchy/pseuds/SuperAnarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Pride, Sloth, Wrath.</p><p>Here are the Seven Deadly Sins. The Capital Vices, Cardinal Sins; so named because they’re known to be the origin of any other sin. Every human being can be pushed, tempted to cross a line, transgress it, to commit a sin. Every one of us are subjected to fault, to react in different ways to the temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seven Deadly Evanstan Sins.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [The Seven Deadly Evanstan Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294575) by [thegirl_gcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat)



> Obviously, it's fictional, I don't pretend to tell a truth.  
> You can also find me [here !](http://superanarchy.tumblr.com/)  
> 

The Seven Deadly Evanstan Sins.

 

Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Pride, Sloth, Wrath.

Here are the Seven Deadly Sins. The Capital Vices, Cardinal Sins; so named because they’re known to be the origin of any other sin. Every human being can be pushed, tempted to cross a line, transgress it, to commit a sin. Every one of us are subjected to fault, to react in different ways to the temptation.

 

 

* * * *

 ** _Invidia_** – Envy.

_painful or resentful awareness of an advantage enjoyed by another joined with a desire to possess the same advantage: “Therefore, rid yourselves of all malice and all deceit, hypocrisy, envy, and slander of every kind. Like newborn babies, crave pure spiritual milk, so that by it you may grow up in your salvation” (1 Peter 2:1-2)._

Out of many adjectives, jealous was never one that suited Sebastian. He was never too jealous or too possessive, just the ideal amount of it. But with Chris… It had become an adjective that fits him perfectly : A woman or a man ridiculously too close to his boyfriend and it could ruin Sebastian’s mood for the rest of the day. Of course, Chris noticed and Sebastian tried to not make a big deal out of it, even if, inside, he’s always boiling when someone other than him makes Chris laugh. And that idiot laughs easily so it’s no small effort for Sebastian to pretend he doesn’t care the slightest bit when all he want is to do bark and make the person run away.

He even worked on his death stare. He did practice it for The Winter Soldier, but it turned out to be otherwise useful.

So that night, when Chris talks politely to some of his old friends they randomly met at a bar (that Sebastian doesn’t even know), and they start talking and slowly sit at their table, Sebastian hear them mentioning old memories and he cringes. As soon as they sit around the table Sebastian understood : He was never going to spend the little tête-à-tête he planned with Chris.

The worse part is probably that Chris stayed friends with some of his exes and that kind of bothers Sebastian, but he never said anything about it. He did the same so he can’t very well ask Chris to stop keeping in touch with them. And obviously, one of them is here tonight, in the little group of Chris’ friends because it wouldn’t have been funny if not. But Sebastian tries to be calm and sweet and adorable and not make her melt into a bloody puddle with his eyes. He tries not to make any kind of scene, to show the jealousy slowly emerging. He swallows his animosity, keeps his hatred to himself and sits quietly, puts on his loveliest smile and pretends everything is perfectly fine.

No never mind what he first thought, the worst thing is actually that nobody knows about them (they agreed on that, but the more time passes the more Sebastian questions whether or not it’s a good idea) and that this ex is _clearly_ not over Chris. Sebastian has to sit there and look at _his_ boyfriend paying more attention to his ex girlfriend than to him and not complain about it, and it’s really the most awful feeling ever.

So he sits there and just gets aggressively hit by the words he hears. Listening to them talking about old memories and watching her blinking (and winking, Sebastian swears she winked) seductively and she’s touching Chris’ hand and it takes too long in Sebastian’s opinion for Chris to take his hand away. It’s beyond him to just try to be kind right now and he starts shaking his legs under the table out of impatience, ruminating in his thoughts and counting how many years of jail it would cost him to just end her life right now. Because he already found a way to do it.

Sebastian _could_ try to be nice and participate to the conversation, he loves to hear old stupid stuff Chris did in the past, but the thing is : Chris is almost only talking to her and it pisses Sebastian off. He surprised himself calling her names in his head, and it’s driving him crazy to hold back his impulses, to not call Chris ‘babe’ and kiss him, just so she knows she’d better not put one of her fake fingernails on _his_ boyfriend.

Chris looks like he’s even forgotten Sebastian is here and he’s just laughing loudly and talking about things Sebastian doesn’t care about and certainly doesn’t want to hear about. He feels transparent, it was supposed to be a night for them, and it turned out to be a night for Chris to have fun with old friends and with _her_. Sebastian starts to wonder if he should just go and leave them alone but he doesn’t trust this ex at all, that’s a paradox because he trust Chris at the same time.

Chris’ attention is locked on his friends and on _her,_ and Sebastian is jealous. He doesn’t get to spend that much time with Chris, even less lately, and now he has to share him and his attention and he doesn’t want to.

His breaking point is probably when Chris can’t hold back his loud laugh and grabs his left boob when _she_ apparently makes him remember an old kinky and stupid memory, and Sebastian swallow the rest of his glass in one sip. He gets up on his feet, takes his jacket with him and tells everyone he’s just going out to smoke. He doesn’t glance at Chris but he knows he’s looking at him, and he knows Chris understands that he isn’t just going out because he needs a cigarette. He doesn’t say anything else and he steps out, inhaling fresh air with more intensity than should be normal.

Sebastian can’t deny he envies all the attention Chris is giving to his friends because he _thought_ Chris would be as happy as he is (well was, now) to finally spend a night together, but apparently he was wrong and it doesn’t seem to bother Chris to share their time with other people.

It’s when Chris joins him outside, alone, and Sebastian doesn’t glance at him again that he feels like a complete idiot because if it was the reverse situation, Chris would probably make some efforts to get along with his friends and talk to them.

There’s a small smile he can’t fight that grows on his lips when he notices Chris is wearing his jacket and he’s now whispering in his ear that he’s ready to leave whenever Sebastian wants to because he can’t wait to be alone with him.

 

* * * *

 ** _Gula_** – Gluttony.

_excess in eating or drinking: “for drunkards and gluttons become poor, and drowsiness clothes them in rags” (Proverbs 23:21)._

 

One thing Sebastian could eat 24/7 without complaining is cronuts. One thing Sebastian could spend minutes and minutes of waiting in a queue to just buy a little piece of heaven (he would swallow after chewing it two times) is cronuts. One thing Sebastian would choose among every other thing he could eat is cronuts. But one thing that get Sebastian sick because he always eat too many of them is cronuts.

It’s their two year anniversary and Chris being a gentleman and Sebastian never shutting the hell up about how good cronuts taste, Chris decided to get up early to go out and buy those little pastries that his boyfriend seem to love more than he loves him. It’s _really_ early and Chris is tired but today, he would do anything to please his boyfriend and that includes waiting twenty minutes to buy a box of cronuts, not really caring if the people behind him won’t get some.

When he comes back to their apartment, Sebastian is still deeply sleeping and Chris –hopefully- doesn’t wake him up when the door cracks horrible noises when he open it. He doesn’t wake Sebastian up either when he slides back in the bed next to him.

No, he wakes him up sweetly and lovingly by kissing him instead, kissing his back, his shoulders, his baby face.

As always, Sebastian is charming with sleepy eyes and puffy face, and as always Chris can’t stop himself and the sweet waking up moment quickly turns into hot sleepy anniversary sex and Sebastian doesn’t look like he wants to complain about that kind of wake up. Doesn’t complain about it, but he complains about Chris being too slow. Even half asleep, the boy knows what he wants and how he wants it, and Chris can’t resist Sebastian getting bossy in bed. Thankfully, cronuts aren’t something that can get cold so they can enjoy and take all their time. Chris planned they wouldn’t get out of the apartment today but apparently they won’t (or at least, barely) get out of the bed either.

It’s nearly eleven o’clock when Chris, all sweaty, gets out of the bed and brings back his little surprise. It’s not Sebastian’s present yet, but the grin he gets in return hints to him that he probably shouldn’t have bothered to find a real present. The kiss he gets right after he sits back in the bed just confirms it.

At first Chris bought the box for Sebastian, because he knows how much he likes those things but Sebastian offers him one and when Chris tastes it : He understands. He understands Sebastian’s fascination because he doesn’t remember eating anything that good in a long time. He understands why Sebastian gets himself sick from eating too many of them.

Soon, the box is empty. That was twelve cronuts and they both ate six of them and it doesn’t feel like enough, and it’s partly because of Sebastian’s puppy eyes, his supplications and his promises of a reward that Chris dresses himself, jumping in the nearest clothes without noticing it’s Sebastian’s shirt he’s wearing (that probably explains why it’s so tight), and goes back to the bakery to buy another box. Not caring there won’t be any for the people behind him once again because damn, that shit is good.

When he’s home again, he brings the box to the bedroom and gets rid off his clothes to join Sebastian’s nudity under the blankets. Sebastian promised things and what he does is better than that, playing with food should be forbidden Chris agrees, unless if your boyfriend is eating food on your body. And honestly, Sebastian eating the cronut he found funny to put around Chris’ dick is one of the most twisted and alluring things they’ve done.

After another sex session, not sleepy this time, but still as hot, maybe even more, there are no cronuts left and it’s a well known fact : physical activity makes you hungry. That’s the reason that pushes Chris to dress himself one more time, reluctantly leave his lover alone in the bed again and go down the streets buy more of that addictive shit. For the third time that day, he buys a box and he doesn’t care whether or not people behind him will be able to buy some, he has never been so selfish in his life.

It’s mid afternoon and he can’t resign himself to eat something else. Back in the bed, pulling Sebastian in his arms again, they keep eating. The devil probably whispered the recipe in the creator’s ear because it sure is the work of Satan to make things that good, Chris doesn’t want to think about the hours of training he’ll have to do to get rid of the fat he’s eating, and he doesn’t want to think about his trainer’s remarks either. For a moment Chris thinks he should stop, but Sebastian does another stupid and incredibly hot thing and Chris finds himself eating a damn cronut inside Sebastian’s mouth. Maybe he doesn’t have to worry that much about burning calories because Sebastian is helping with that already.

And it goes on and on : Eating cronuts, having sex, Chris dressing himself, buying more cronuts and coming back to bed as an endless circle. It’s when it’s too late to buy cronuts that they find themselves naked in the kitchen, trying a recipe they found online because they just can’t stop eating cronuts, as much as they can’t seem to stop having sex.

It’s an anniversary Chris isn’t ready to forget.

* * * *

 ** _Avaritia_** – Greed.

_intense and selfish desire for something, especially wealth, power, sex or food.: “Having lost all sensitivity, they have given themselves over to sensuality so as to indulge in every kind of impurity, with a continual lust for more” (Ephesians 4:19)._

There’s one thing Chris is greedy for, it’s not wealth or power, it’s not fame, it’s not something material either, it’s Sebastian. Sebastian’s body more precisely. His lips, his fingers, his hipbones, his thighs, just anything really, as long as it’s a part of Sebastian’s body. As long as he can touch it, kiss it or any other want that would come to his mind when he presses his lips on his smooth skin. And Sebastian never waits too long to abdicate and satiate any of Chris’ desires, any craving no matter when and where they show up.

So that day, when they’re supposed to be out for a special event, Chris can’t stop staring. And it’s when Sebastian caught him checking him out that their little game started and escalated really quickly.

Chris just can’t get enough of Sebastian. He needs more every time they start playing, and right now Chris needs more than just Sebastian breathing dirty things into his ear. He wants more than just Sebastian teasing him in front of everyone. He’s a really bad player when it comes to Sebastian : He gives up way too easily and rapidly. More, just _more_. That’s what pushes Chris to drag Sebastian to the first quiet place where they can lock themselves in. Only them, Chris, Sebastian, but more importantly : Sebastian’s body all for him.

He just can’t get enough of the way Sebastian smells. The addictive taste of his tongue isn’t enough either. He can’t get enough of his kisses and not enough of his fingers wandering in his back, gripping at his hair. At first it’s sufficient, for the first few seconds but no. More, Chris needs _more_. It’s the greed of Sebastian’s touch that makes him unzip Sebastian’s jean and sneak his hand in his underwear, hoping to get the same treatment in return.

He relishes the heat of Sebastian’s body erecting under his touch. The way Sebastian moves his tongue in his mouth, the way his long, thin fingers are stroking right back. It’s good, it’s worth gold. It’s _really_ good, but that’s still not enough. His appetite is insatiable and hand jobs : That’s definitely not enough for Chris right now.

Sebastian knows it, he can guess what Chris thinks, what Chris wants, he always can. That’s what makes him kneel in front of his boyfriend with such a dirty smirk. Naughty lips hurling themselves to taste him, eager and avid to please Chris.

It’s great, it’s almost perfect and for an instant Chris thinks it will be enough, but no. It’s not, it’s really not and even if Sebastian’s mouth feels like heaven, _he needs more_. He’s being greedy, he knows it. They are somewhere public and they’ve already disappeared for more than a few minutes but Chris can’t stop himself. He needs more, want more, he will have more.

Grasping at Sebastian’s hair, he makes him lift his head up and he looks straight in his eyes. His blue-grey eyes, full of lust -probably less than Chris’- send a jolt of arousal to his spine and Chris can’t hold back his thrust.

He can’t stop himself, it’s greed taking over his ability to resonate, he pulls Sebastian up to his feet and presses his face first against the wall. He _can’t_ stop, doesn’t want to stop, won’t stop because Sebastian doesn’t ask him to. No, Sebastian is sucking and wetting Chris’ fingers, and before he begins to understand what’s really happening, he slides one of them in Sebastian.

Sebastian’s moans are still not enough to satisfy him. His senses are over-excited. The need to touch, taste, feel is overwhelming and presses his lips against Sebastian’s again. A deep kiss and he doesn’t wait for adding a second finger, and Sebastian groaning in his mouth is still insufficient.

He knows Sebastian is as excited as he is, if it wasn’t for the fact his tongue is hurriedly playing with his, his hand grasping at his hair, his hips rolling or his body trembling under the touch of his fingers, it’s the way he’s begging between kisses that would be enough of a hint.

It’s still _not_ sufficient and he can’t wait anymore, it’s dirty but he can’t think of anything else, he spits in his hand and stroke his hard-on to spread it. He aligns himself along Sebastian’s body and starts pushing himself inside, brushing his teeth against Sebastian’s shoulder at the same time. It must hurt like hell, sting like a bitch and Sebastian whines, winces of pain. _That_ would be enough to make Chris come back down to earth and stop behaving like an idiot.

He’s ready to stop but Sebastian ask him not to, begs him to continue and he’s thankful to have a boyfriend like him. Ready to endure his greediness toward his body wherever and whenever it shows up. Hands gripping at Sebastian’s hips, possessing him. The yelps Sebastian lets escape his throat when Chris tug at his earlobe with his teeth are so much of a turn on he has to move deeper. He’s somehow careful enough to not move too fast, too hard. A part of him is still aware and tries desperately to not hurt Sebastian. Protecting him from himself.

His self-control is slowly slipping away, he’s unable to stop or even slow down. He fights himself to hold back a little more, to not accelerate more, insanely loving each of Sebastian’s groans.

Soon it’s not enough again, Sebastian is tight, _so_ tight and it’s killing him. Chris knows it’s because of the lack of preparation so what he want is to come, what he want is to make Sebastian come. His fingers leaving their grip on Sebastian’s body and moving them toward his cock, stroking, helping. The noises Sebastian makes, choking them so nobody can hear, his body moving with uncontrollable spasms, that’s what finishes Chris. He struggles to keep his eyes open when he comes, filling Sebastian and it’s just feels _so_ good.

Sebastian is only person that can make him behave like this. Lose control, make him want more when he already has enough, make him want him at the at the worst moments. It’s the calm after the storm, and Chris is panting and wiping his forehead on Sebastian’s shirt, trying to catch his breathe. Silently apologizing, part of him ashamed he hurt Sebastian even if he’s trying to convince him of the opposite.

It’s a fact Chris can’t argue : He can never get enough of Sebastian and soon Sebastian will make him act like an irresponsible teenager again.

 

* * * *

 ** _Luxuria_** – Lust.

_to have an intense sexual desire or need: “But I tell you that anyone who looks at a woman lustfully has already committed adultery with her in his heart” (Matthew 5:28)._

 

It’s a big interview and Sebastian knows he should be focused. He knows he’s naturally easily distracted and can lose himself in his own thoughts very quickly, but being concentrate on a stupid question he already answered at least ten times today, with Chris staring at him is something beyond his aptitude.

He _knows_ he’s not concentrating, he’s babbling and rambling and probably not answering the next question correctly, but he’s used to never giving proper answers and not giving too much away, so he hopes people will think he’s just keeping Marvel’s secrets for himself. But honestly, he isn’t hiding so many secrets because Marvel never tells anybody anything.

On the contrary, he’s a hundred percent focusing on Chris. Sebastian knows he was staring innocently, (well, as innocently as you can stare at the person you fuck every night and who blows you every goddamn time they want to, which, in this particular case, is almost every day) but even knowing that, Sebastian can’t stop the different scenarios that infiltrate all of his thoughts and they aren’t all beautiful to see. They are fully dirty, fifthly and sinful, nothing sweet and cute about them.

He’s now squirming in his chair and at the way Chris’ gaze changes, enlightens with a sparkle of lust, he knows Chris understands he’s getting hard, and that makes Chris grin playfully. That’s the exact moment when Sebastian is sure he’s fucked, well not in _that_ way, even if that’s the way he wishes, but now Chris is discreetly biting his lower lip because he knows how much of a turn on it is for Sebastian and the interview just gained another level of difficulty.

Biting his lower lip, sinking those white teeth and brushing them along that tentative and inviting bit of pink flesh, smooth and soft and all Sebastian wants is to rush on them. Make them his, mark his dominance and show the world what he can do to those lips, and where those lips are kissing him sometimes.

He shivers at the memory of Chris’ lips on his hard-on no less than an hour ago and he wants that again. No, forget it, what he wants is actually to do that to Chris. There’s something Sebastian can’t get enough of and it’s sucking Chris’ cock. He has some kind of addiction to the taste of Chris’ cum and he can’t even say he’s sorry because he’s not at all, he would blow Chris right now just to taste it again.

He’s praying for the interview to finish already because it’s finally the last one of the day, and he’s sure he’s starting to get obvious about his cravings, squirming on his chair too much. And his only desire is to take Chris’ cock in his mouth and make him moan until he comes.

And his penitence eventually comes to an end. Sebastian politely says goodbye and the next thing he knows, he’s dragging Chris to the nearest bathroom and unzipping his jean to let them fall around his ankles at the same time he falls on his knees. He takes off Chris’ boxers and, kneeling in front of the object of his weirdest fantasises (fantasies he can’t even admit to himself some days, because they are _really_ twisted), he’s ready to take Chris’ half erection in his wet mouth. Making his first goal to get him fully erect, which shouldn’t take long, and to make him struggle to not moan loudly because they’re still in public bathroom, Sebastian relishes the feeling of Chris’ heat in his mouth.

His first goal being accomplished in no time, he can now savour it, delightfully licking and sucking Chris’ cock. And Chris thrusting in his mouth with little jerks he’s unable to hold back is Sebastian’s proudest accomplishment of the day, besides the fact Chris is biting into his fist to avoid make any noise.

Sebastian knows he’s _that_ good, but when he wants to mess with Chris, it’s worse. He’s all too proud of himself and he would suck Chris for hours but he can’t do it, not here, not now, now is just a quickie. Quickie and messy aren’t synonyms for Sebastian and he always intends to give everything he has to make it a memorable short moment that will haunt Chris for weeks. But knowing he can’t take all his time now doesn’t mean he isn’t ready to do it again as soon as they hit his apartment.

He accelerates his suctions, intensifies them, getting more insistent, more playful, more teasing, and the little outrageous noise Chris let escape his throat his Sebastian’s reward.

He sucks and plays with his tongue, and takes Chris as deep as he can. Chris’ fingers gripping at his hair, tugging at them warns him that he’s about to come. Something that make Sebastian grin because, even if he loves the whole process, blowing Chris is really something he adores, Chris’ ejaculation, Chris coming in his mouth is his favourite thing, so he happily taste and take an insane pleasure in swallowing every single drop of come.

Yes, you could say he worship the taste of Chris’ come.

 

* * * *

 ** _Superbia_** – Pride.

_quality or state of being proud – inordinate self esteem: “Pride goes before destruction, a haughty spirit before a fall” (Proverbs 16:18)._

 There’s one thing that Chris will always refuse to admit, it’s how Sebastian can turn him on. He knows it, Sebastian knows it, but he’s too proud to give him the satisfaction to have such a power on him.

He would say anything to convince Sebastian he’s still able to control himself (even if it’s a lost cause) but his actions will prove the opposite.

He refused to acknowledge that Sebastian made him come in his underwear when he did that strip tease a while ago. He always refused to tell him how much he’s really making him lose his mind when he’s blowing him (because, _fuck_ , you haven’t experienced a true orgasm taking over you without warning until you’ve had Sebastian’s slutty lips blowing you avidly). He refused to admit that the only reason they’re having sex so often is because Chris literally can’t behave when he’s around Sebastian. Just one word, one wink, one movement, just one tease and Chris would do anything Sebastian wants.

He’s just too proud to admit it.

He was too proud to confirm he murmured “ _oh fuck, I love you_ ” not long after they started seeing each other, while they were having sex, because Sebastian found the perfect right angle to impale himself on Chris’ cock. Too proud again the day he had to sit during hours at a press conference with one of the most painful erections ever because Sebastian’s fingers were drawing random symbols on his knee and then higher, under the table, and that minutes later, Sebastian discreetly slid him one of the dirtiest notes ever on the table and any one of their cast-mates could have read it.

Same reason he always forbids himself to tell Sebastian just how much of a tease he really is, Chris tells him, but never confess how much. How he really can’t control himself when Sebastian shows the slightest bit of arousal, and he wants to satisfy his every desire right away. How Sebastian just has to give him _that look_ or just _that grin_ to get Chris hard. That even after having an orgasm he just has to lay his eyes on Sebastian being sweaty and panting and he wants to go for round two instantly because he’s just too beautiful.

Not to mention the weekend they hadn’t left the bed and even forgot to eat for a long time because they kept having sex and falling asleep. Taking a nap with Sebastian glued to his body and the boy never failed to take care of Chris’ erection every time it started to come to back life when they woke up. And that Sebastian was the reason Chris is so relieved he wears his own boxers under Captain America’s suit because he can’t count how many time they got dirty too quickly.

Chris is just too proud to admit that his life revolves around Sebastian and his yearnings and he would do anything to have any kind of intimacy with him at any moment.

It’s pride that’s forbidding Chris to ask Sebastian to just blow him already because he can’t wait any longer. Because Sebastian’s being such a tease and if he doesn’t do something soon, if he doesn’t touch him, Chris will do it himself. Sebastian is grinning and moving on the bed, waving his body, moving closer to Chris’ erection, breathing above it and moving away to kiss another part of Chris’ body and he really can’t take it any longer.

In Chris’ version of this moment, you’ll never hear any mention of Chris lifting his hips out of frustration. He’ll never admit he mouthed ‘please’ countless times, he’ll forget to say he moaned without Sebastian putting his lips around his cock because just feeling his breath brushing his skin was too exciting.

And more importantly, he’ll never reveal it took Sebastian just a few sucks to make him come and experience emptiness after too much excitement. 

* * * *

 ** _Acedia_** – Sloth.

_disinclined to activity or exertion: not energetic or vigorous: “The way of the sluggard is blocked with thorns, but the path of the upright is a highway” (Proverbs 15:19)._

It’s one of those night, one where they have to go out and fake smile, acting nice and laughing at pitiful jokes. It’s part of the job but Sebastian is just not motivated at all to do it, it’s part laziness and part not-caring-about-anything-today. Chris doesn’t look like he’s enjoying the idea much either, but at least he’s already dressed and perfumed, his hair are nicely done and his beard is beautifully sculpted.

It’s not a premiere or a charity event, just somewhere they need to go because they’ve been told to and Sebastian doesn’t remember why, doesn’t really wonder why. Chris is waiting for him and he’s taking all his time to wear his pants. He didn’t even bother to take a shower, he has done nothing today so he doesn’t feel dirty after last night’s shower.

He only left the bed to move to the kitchen, eat something and then nestled on the couch for the rest of the day. He just didn’t feel like doing anything and end up zapping, and Chris caught him staring at Sponge Bob Square Pants when he came back home from his jogging. He found him watching, or more accurately saying the lines of another episode of Friends when he got out of the shower. And Chris gave up making any comment when he started cooking lunch and Sebastian was oddly staring at some episodes of Extreme Makeover. He was nice enough not to say anything about Sebastian watching The Little Mermaid in the Romanian either.

He’s glad Chris doesn’t make any remark about his inactivity and well, apathy today, he couldn’t even bother to argue, because Chris would be right (even if wrong, today he would be right because Sebastian really doesn’t have the strength to disagree or try to make his point.)

But after fifteen minutes of just trying to get him to put his clothes on, Chris gives up and sighs. He sits on the bed and Sebastian forces himself to look at him.

“What’s going on?” Chris asks.

Truth be told, Sebastian has no idea what’s going on. He doesn’t have a reason to act like this today, he just don’t want to move, doesn’t want to talk, just want to crawl back under the blankets and fall asleep in Chris’ arms. Sebastian just stares at Chris and doesn’t answer. He can see Chris is concerned, a bit sad too, he always can guess what Chris thinks when he look deep in his eyes and right now, Chris is wondering what the hell is happening to his boyfriend and Sebastian can’t offer him an answer because he’s been asking himself the same question since he woke up.

“Alright, fine.” Chris says simply. “We don’t need to go, we can stay here.”

Sebastian is relieved, thankful. His sloth taking over, he just lays back on the bed, his pants are not even zipped, his shirt his unbuttoned and he’s still not wearing the socks Chris put on the bed for him. He hides his face in his hands, sighing loudly and just murmurs “thank you”.

He doesn’t move but he looks at Chris getting up on his feet, taking off his jacket, kicking off his shoes, undoing the buttons of his shirt’s sleeves, and take off his tie. He observes him with one eye unwrapping the blankets and grabbing the remote to turn on the TV.

Sebastian’s too tired to move his eyes but he watches Chris fully moving back into his field of vision, he walks next to the chair and takes off his pants. He puts them on the back of the chair, gets rid of his socks and then finally his white shirt. He’s just wearing his boxers when he comes back to Sebastian and without saying anything, without asking, he takes the edge of Sebastian’s pants and makes them slide along his legs.

Helping him just a little, Sebastian put his lethargy aside for a second and lifts his hips to help him. His numbness doesn’t stop him from appreciating the light weight of Chris’ fingers exploring his chest to take off his shirt. And once again, just because Chris is worthy enough to have some kind of help and even if Sebastian has felt deep in his exhaustion of life, he straightens himself and gets his arms out of the damn shirt he never wanted to put on. Chris says nothing about the fact it takes Sebastian at least twice the normal amount of time to do it.

It feels like he’s a baby Chris has to take care of, but Chris doesn’t seem to complain, at least not aloud, and he’s a very talented actor so hiding his annoyance toward Sebastian’s lack of energy shouldn’t be that hard to do for him.

It’s a struggle and it takes every last inch of force Sebastian has to crawl back up and roll under the blankets. Chris is already under them and already had the time to warm them and it says volumes about how much time it took Sebastian to move less than a meter.

It’s when he is under the blankets that Chris takes the relay. He pulls him closer, to his chest, and wraps him in his arms, adjusts the blankets over their body. Chris’ hand is stroking his back while the other one lends him the remote so Sebastian can choose what stupid program they’re going to watch. Again, like with everything today, Chris doesn’t criticize Sebastian’s choice of channel. Doesn’t protest against watching another episode of Friends even though he had to endure some of them during the afternoon. Doesn’t complain about Sebastian whispering half of the quotes because he’s too lazy to quote them all.

* * * *

 ** _Ira_** – Wrath.

_strong vengeful anger or indignation: “A gentle answer turns away wrath, but a harsh word stirs up anger” (Proverbs 15:1)_

Chris is talking, chatting with friends, while Sebastian is outside smoking his cigarette. When he comes back, he doesn’t look like his usual self. Head down, curled up on himself, slouching over the table as he sits, looking away.

It’s even more unusual when you know that minutes ago he was laughing loudly and gorgeously. Chris wonders if he received a call, if something happened, and while everyone seems busy talking together and pretending to not notice Sebastian’s swinging mood or pay attention to his abrupt change of behaviour, Chris leans on him and whispers lovingly, asking if everything’s okay.

Except everything isn’t and he wasn’t prepared, wasn’t expecting the answer Sebastian murmurs to him. Wasn’t expecting to see red, wet, teary eyes when Sebastian looks up to him. Wasn’t expecting the sobs in his boyfriend’s voice when he confesses what’s wrong.

Chris wasn’t expecting he’ll have to deal with homophobic remarks tonight. Wasn’t expecting it would take just a second for him to get his mood swing as well, moving from joy to exasperation to anger in less time than you need to say it. Wasn’t expecting to target someone leaning on the bar when Sebastian points at the guy that was ‘bothering’ him.

What’s most awful is that Sebastian is a grown up and he can take care of himself. He doesn’t need Chris to play the Prince Charming coming to his rescue. If he’s acting the way he does right now, too astonished to even have been able to tell the guy to go fuck himself, that means the guy really went hard on his words. And that, that’s something Chris can’t let slide, not when Sebastian is choking his sobs, wiping his tears away.

There’re waves of wrath agitating themselves inside him, his heart starts to beat fast and there’s a weight on his ribcage. Opening his arms to welcome the depths of hell, his eyes getting consumed by ferocity, feeling the rage taking over each and every last inch of flesh available, Chris tenses. His delicate hands forming themselves into fists, ready to throw punches. His temper showing, fuming. The fury in him is radiating, and if anyone needs a warning to not come close to him, they should just glance at his face because there’s a storm animating his blue eyes. 

It’s pure anger making him move toward the bar, making him clutch at the collar of the asshole his vision locked itself on. If it wasn’t feelings making him react the way he does, you would think he’s a robot acting on the order to destroy, kill, exterminate someone off the surface of the planet.

Heavy, harsh, jerky long breathings coming out of his nostrils, as scary as the breaths of the black horse Death rides would exhale. He’s pushing back the guy against the counter and he can’t control himself. He can hear people talking around him, can hear someone –Scarlett?- telling him, asking, _begging him_ to stop. He can hear every voice around him but all he can focus on is Sebastian’s sobs playing in repeat in his head and it’s enough to make him throw a nasty punch, knowing exactly where his knuckles would do the most damage.

He can see what’s happening around him, can see the phones filming everything but it doesn’t resonate, he can’t think, can’t do anything but see Sebastian’s teary eyes again and he throws a few more brutal punches.  Full of strength, it’s almost barbarity, savagery at this point, because he isn’t holding back any of his fervour and the other guy can barely avoid them, can’t even defend himself.

It’s two arms, four after, six now. Six arms, hands, holding him back, stopping him, forbidding him to keep fighting. It’s three guys holding him back and impeding his revenge. It’s already not an easy task to do with his shape, but Chris isn’t making things easier for them right now. Taking advantage of them releasing their hold for a second, fooling them in thinking he’s calming himself, he jumps on the guy again. His hands hurts from all the blows his fists send but he keeps throwing his fists anyway, he can handle it, can handle the pain. What he can’t handle is someone making his boyfriend cry.

Wrath doesn’t look like it wants to calm down, worse, it seems like its duplicating at every punch he throws.

And that’s innumerable arms around him now, he can’t, won’t bother to count them because as soon as he glances to his right to avoid elbowing the guy behind him, he sees Sebastian, and he stops. He calms down. Instantly.


End file.
